Blood in the Shadows
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: AU-YAOI En la oscuridad de la noche las criaturas esperan por su presa. Tras años de ausencia, regresa al fin a la ciudad en donde no solo conoció el amor, sino que tambien la tragedia, lugar en donde el destino le tiene una enorme sorpresa.
1. Prologo: Una ciudad

**Nombre:** "Blood in the Shadows" [Sangre en las sombras]

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Parejas:** 6927, 8059, D18 y XS.

**Género:** AU - Misterio.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Habrá yaoi, vampiros sensuales, criaturas fantasticas y mucho porno.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

"**Blood in the shadows"**

**Prologo: "Una ciudad"**

En una ciudad que parece demasiado **normal**, con gente yendo y viniendo, con sus ordenadas casas y calles, con sus ruidos de automóviles y de personas conversando, con todas y cada una de esas cosas que hacen a una ciudad tan parecida a cualquier otra.

Esta ciudad posee un algo que la hace **diferente**.

Un **algo** que ha estado allí, desde mucho antes de que esta se convirtiera siquiera en el proyecto de la ciudad que hoy era.

La pequeña ciudad con sus edificaciones, casas y colegios, sobre una colina cerca de sus límites, descansa una **mansión** abandonada desde hace años. Completamente sola y algo descuidada, sin nada mas que los árboles y los animales para acompañarle, una reja la protege de la gente, o ¿Protege a la gente de lo que podría haber en su interior?

Mil y un historias han circulado de los labios de las personas, mil y un historias de criaturas que caminan en la noche. Que han caminado en la noche desde hace muchos años ya. **Inmortales y letales **para cualquiera que no fuese de su propia raza.

¿Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado historias sobre aquellas? Sobre esas criaturas eternamente bellas, eternamente jóvenes, tan letales como una serpiente venenosa, tan peligrosas como la muerte misma.

Gobernantes de la **oscuridad**, soberanos de un reino que los simples mortales no se atreven a siquiera pisar, a siquiera imaginar.

Pero…

**¿Son reales?**

¿Cómo creer en algo que siempre ha sido un mito?

¿Cómo creer siquiera en algo que nunca nadie ha visto?

**¿Existen acaso los seres eternamente bellos y mortales?**

Como saberlo. Quizás están en las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer desaparecer a alguien en la oscuridad, para provocar pesadillas en aquellos que han podido vislumbrarlos por un instante. Para atraparte entre sus fríos brazos y nunca dejarte escapar.

Una **ciudad **como cualquier otra.

Con una **mansión** en una colina.

Con un **secreto** que a vagado por las calles desde que estas eran de tierra.

Un **alguien** esperando para volver a moverse, para volver a sentir, para volver a provocar pánico en todos aquellos que crucen su camino.


	2. Capitulo 1: Regreso a casa

"**Blood in the shadows"**

**Capitulo 1: "Regreso a casa"**

Porque los años cambian a las personas, cambian los lugares, lo cambian todo…

Todo menos a el.

Acababa de subirse al vehiculo que lo trasladaría de regreso a su vieja ciudad natal, a aquella que había abandonado hace tantos años atrás, a la que conservaba fresca dentro de su memoria como una vieja fotografía, como un recuerdo vívido que le daba el impulso para continuar.

Dolía estar de regreso, dolía volver a pisar aquel lugar, dolía revivir en su cabeza todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad la última vez que había estado allí. Los momentos felices, las risas, las lagrimas, los momentos tristes, el dolor…todo.

No podía olvidar cada detalle, aquella despedida, esos ojos perdiendo el brillo, esa sonrisa desapareciendo, el dolor de alejarse del lugar que en un momento fue su hogar, que en un momento fue el lugar más maravilloso en la faz de la tierra, y que ahora parecía ser una prisión que amenazaba con engullirle para nunca dejarle escapar.

Las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal, él lo sabía con demasiada seguridad.

Veía pasar las casas, los edificios, las calles, las personas, todo parecía haber cambiado. Casas en nuevos lugares, edificios donde antes no los había, gente nueva, gente diferente. Podía escuchar con claridad las voces de las personas afuera del automóvil, podía escuchar el sonido de una campana de instituto.

El solo pensar en todos esos jóvenes, hacía a su frío corazón estrecharse como nunca antes. Le hacia recordar todos aquellos años perdidos, una juventud vivida hace muchos años atrás. El solo imaginar esos estudiantes le hacia recordar la juventud en la cual estaba atrapado y de la cual nunca podría escapar.

La cruel ironía.

¿Quién dijo que la inmortalidad es un regalo?

El había comprobado que la inmortalidad solo alargaba el dolor, solo hacia que todo durara mas, doliera más.

¿Quién dijo que ya no podían sentir como humanos?

Su corazón dolía, de la misma manera que había dolido aquella noche cuando había partido de aquella ciudad a la que ahora regresaba.

Las emociones ahora son mas intensas, pero a la vez mas controladas. Ahora siente con mayor humanidad que nunca antes, eso quizás lo hace un monstruo aun más temible, un monstruo deseoso de destruir, con todo lo que la naturaleza humana teme. Con ese deseo de acabar con la vida, tal como un simple asesino mortal, solo que con mejores herramientas para cumplir su cometido.

Pudo ver una iglesia, una que había estado de pie desde que el había sido humano. Seguía allí en toda su belleza, había sobrevivido a su vida humana y ahora sobrevivía a su vida mortal, era impresionante cuanto pueden durar algunas estructuras.

Recordó su juventud, como había sido la ciudad cuando el había vivido en ella, cuando aun era joven en su inmortalidad, cuando le había conocido a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado desvanecer los recuerdos que amenazaban con salir a relucir dentro de su mente, esas sonrisas, esos brillantes ojos, esas anos suaves. Esos besos…

Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora a como habían sido cuando el había sido joven. Muchas cosas habían desaparecido, muchas personas habían muerto, solo quedaba él y el recuerdo de que todo eso sucedió alguna vez.

_Hemos llegado joven…- _escuchó que le decía el chofer, simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana, la enorme estructura de la mansión que se levantaba en lo alto de la colina, en la parte mas alejada de la ciudad.

Sin querer alargar mas este momento salió del vehiculo, mientras el chofer sacaba sus maletas de la parte de atrás, las cuales dejó a un lado del automóvil. El sol en el cielo ya había desaparecido, pero aun podía verse algo de claridad, un leve tono rojizo lo cubría todo.

Era el momento perfecto, la noche recién comenzaba.

Una vez fuera del vehiculo, el chofer pudo ver con mas claridad a su cliente, este se sorprendió al notar que era un joven, unos 27 años como máximo, alto y elegante, vestía un traje de tela, de cabello azulado en un peculiar peinado, el cual daba la ilusión de ser corto, pero que de la parte de atrás se podía ver una larga mecha de cabello que le llegaba hasta la cadera, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, toda su ropa oscura hacia un perfecto contraste con su piel blanca. Una de sus manos enguantadas se perdió dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

_Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí – _dijo mientras sacaba una suma de dinero de su billetera y le pagaba al chofer del vehiculo, el cual movió la cabeza en asentimiento mientras recibía el dinero que el otro le entregaba, para luego mirar de reojo la mansión que se levantaba lúgubre frente a ellos.

_¿No pensará quedarse en ese lugar? – _inquirió el hombre refiriéndose a la mansión, a lo que el otro enarcó una ceja, mirándole aun detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

_¿Por qué?_ _¿Hay algún problema con eso? – _le devolvió el joven a modo de pregunta, curioso de saber que clase de cosas se decían de la mansión en la colina.

_Dicen que esta embrujada, podría ser peligroso – _algunas cosas parecían no cambiar con el tiempo, muchos años podrían haber transcurrido desde su vida mortal, pero aun se mantenía el mito de la mansión embrujada, aunque analizando los hechos, quizás no era tan mito como quería hacerse creer, después de todo, el había vivido allí, y el mismo era un mito viviente.

_No se preocupe, yo he vivido antes aquí – _dijo como quien no quiere la cosa sabiendo lo que provocarían sus palabras en el hombre cerca de el.

_¿Cómo? – _en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa, pero el joven de cabello azulado podía oler su miedo.

_¿No es hora de que regrese? La noche esta por llegar y podría ponerse peligroso por estos lados – _le dijo aprovechándose de su clara habilidad para manipular lo que sea que estuviese pensando la persona frente a el.

_Tiene toda la razón – _le respondió el hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta del vehiculo. - _¿No necesita nada mas Joven?_

_No, estoy perfectamente, muchas gracias – _y tras esas últimas palabras el chofer se subió al automóvil, al cual hizo andar para luego desaparecer colina abajo.

Una vez que el vehiculo desapareció por las calles que poco a poco se oscurecían, el joven se quitó las gafas que cubrían sus ojos, un peculiar par de ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro azul.

El joven se detuvo a admirar la vista que tenia desde lo alto de la colina, notando como casi ninguna casa estaba ubicada cerca de la mansión, de hecho todas las casas parecían haberse comenzado a construir bajo la colina, lo mas alejadas en la mansión.

_¿Con que mansión embrujada? – _soltó para si mismo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se acercaba a la reja, la cual sin siquiera tocarla se abrió ante su presencia, casi como si le reconociera a pesar de todos los años alejado.

Caminó por los terrenos, el amplio antejardín que en su tiempo había sido un maravilloso lugar repleto de bellas flores y preciosas fuentes de agua, ahora parecía un simple bosque embrujado, lleno de plantas secas y flores muertas, nada hermoso quedaba ya, solo el recuerdo. Sin quedarse a contemplar más de lo que quedaba de todo eso, continuó caminando hasta detenerse ante las enormes puertas de la mansión. Al igual que como sucedió con las rejas ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la madera de las puertas para que estas se abrieran ante el, dándole la bienvenida.

Se adentró en el enorme vestíbulo, unas pocas velas iluminaban el enorme lugar, la mansión parecía completamente abandonada y deshabitada, en apariencia nadie que pudiera estarle esperando.

Pero el sabia mejor…

Alguien le esperaba, y podía sentir que le observaba en este preciso momento…

¿_Ni un saludo para tu hermano menor? – _inquirió el joven de cabello oscuro, hablándole a la oscuridad, esperando que el otro le respondiera, sabiendo que no tardaría en hacerlo, podía sentirle cerca, muy cerca entre las sombras del vestíbulo.

_Jamás pensé que regresarías…Mukuro – _se escuchó una voz varonil de entre las sombras, la luz de las velas tembló ante el sonido de aquella voz…

El peliazulado rió con suavidad, mientras dejaba sus maletas en el suelo y pasaba la mirada por cada rincón del enorme vestíbulo, sabiendo que seria cosa se tiempo para que el otro se dejara ver finalmente.

_Dije que algún día lo haría…- _le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo como de entre una esquina sombría salía un joven que parecía unos pocos años mayor que el, vestido completamente de negro, con un maravilloso y largo cabello blanco, el cual llevaba suelto, acariciando sus hombros y espalda. Aunque el sabía mejor, aquel albino era siglos mayor que el, muchos siglos mayor. Una criatura tan antigua que su propio cabello se había decolorado con el correr de los años.

_Cierto – _le dijo mientras se acercaba al otro joven de cabello oscuro - _Pero después de lo sucedido con el chico Vongola, no creí que realmente regresarías – _dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y clavaba sus ojos en los bicolor del otro, sabiendo lo que sus palabras provocarían en el menor.

_¡No menciones a Primo! – _exclamó el otro con enfado, el albino sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, casi como si rodeara al pelinegro.

_Lo siento, lo siento… - _se disculpó mientras se detenía detrás del joven de nombre Mukuro, dejando que su fría presencia envolviera al pelinegro - _Olvido lo sensible que te pones por tu antiguo amante mortal…_

_Squalo…- _susurró con la voz filosa, insinuando que una palabra mas y se aseguraría de arrancarle la lengua, o que por lo menos lo intentaría.

_Jejejejeje…vamos no seas exagerado, esas cosas sucedieron hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una vez?_

_Tu bien sabes que no puedo olvidarlo…- _le dijo Mukuro mientras tomaba sus maletas y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

_A veces me sorprende lo humano que puedes ser…_

_A mi no me sorprende el monstruo sin corazón que eres… _

_Muchos años…- _soltó el albino agachando la mirada, jugando con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos enguantados.

_Lo se…_- fue lo ultimo que dijo el peliazul antes de perderse escaleras arriba, de regreso a la que había sido su habitación durante muchos años.

* * *

Estar de regreso en la mansión era un sentimiento extraño, como si una parte de el quisiera irse de inmediato, mientras otra quiere simplemente mantenerse aferrada a la sensación de hogar que de cierta forma aun parecía desprender el lugar.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de cansancio, se había quedado dormido apenas se había dejado caer sobre la cama. Podía notar como el sol quería entrar, las gruesas cortinas oscuras evitaban que los rayos entraran a la amplia habitación y le hicieran daño.

Aunque si bien el sol no era completamente dañino para el, era sin lugar a dudas molesto a estas horas de la mañana, así que prefería no arriesgarse a sentirlo sobre su piel.

Aun recordaba como había descubierto que a pesar de ser un inmortal, y en contra de todas las típicas creencias sobre las criaturas de la noche, era posible para él caminar bajo la luz del sol. Solo por unas cuantas horas, y solo si era lo suficientemente viejo, lo cual era por supuesto. Aunque no sabia si sentirse orgulloso de serlo o no.

Pero como bien había comprobado, el caminar bajo la luz del sol era simplemente algo molesto para los más viejos de su raza, por esa razón preferían mantenerse en la oscuridad por cosas de comodidad.

Squalo era un ejemplo de ello, el albino nunca salía a la luz del sol, lo cual era comprensible, su peculiar belleza resaltaba como un faro a la luz del día, aunque eso no quitaba que igualmente de noche resaltara, su apariencia era demasiado llamativa y atrayente como para simplemente ignorarla, esa era una de las razones por las cuales nunca abandonaba la mansión, aunque bien sospechaba Mukuro, habían mas razones por las que Squalo no quería salir de la mansión, pero ya tendría tiempo para descubrir eso…

Mukuro se estiró en la cama y pasó la vista por su habitación, varias sabanas blancas cubrían sus muebles, sus maletas descansaban a un lado de la puerta.

La recamara era grande, la cama de dos plazas, los muebles elegantes, todos y cada uno de los detalles gritaban el lujo que la mansión había poseído y que a pesar de los años aun conservaba. Pues si de algo podía jactarse Mukuro, era del hecho de que era lo suficientemente rico como para vivir en lujo durante unos cuantos siglos más, y bien sabia que en el caso de Squalo era igual, el porque vivía en esta mansión descuidad seguía siendo un misterio para el peliazul.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. El peliazul enarcó una ceja ante esto, no creía que fuese Squalo, el albino aun estaría durmiendo, y de hecho dormiría durante todo el día, un algo común en los vampiros, pero que al parecer el no compartía con sus pares.

Así que tomando en cuenta eso hechos, se preguntó ¿Quién demonios llamaba a la puerta de su habitación a estas horas de la mañana?

_Pase…- _dijo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el cabello con las manos, aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior, bastante arrugada cabe decir, a causa de haberse dormido con ella puesta.

Al momento de abrirse la puerta, un peculiar individuo apareció. Vestía de manera algo extravagante, pantalones de cuero, chaqueta con plumas, Mukuro enarcó una ceja mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza, notando que llevaba el cabello de un llamativo rosado, o por lo menos el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro era de ese color. Parecía ser mayor que el mismo Mukuro, aunque bien suponía que eso no era muy posible que digamos, tomando en cuenta los siglos que el peliazul tenía sobre sus hombros.

_Tu debes ser Mukuro-chan… - _dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa en los labios. El peliazul enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios ante la forma en la cual había sido llamado por el individuo en cuestión.

_¿Y tú eres? – _inquirió el menor cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirarle.

_Lussuria – _respondió con simplicidad.

_¿Lussuria? – _inquirió, a lo que el otro asintió como corroborando de que había captado bien su nombre - _¿Y que haces aquí? – _preguntó esta vez.

_Vengo de vez en cuando a dejarle comida a Squalo, ya que el chico no quiere salir._

_¿Sigue sin salir? – _soltó el menor mientras se acercaba a su maletas y las colocaba sobre la cama.

_Así es…_

_Así que eres uno de los nuestros ¿O me equivoco? – _inquirió mientras rebuscaba por algo de ropa.

_No te equivocas, y si mis cálculos no están mal, soy menor que Squalo pero mayor que tu – _dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que el menor no pudo evitar sorprenderse, siempre era difícil encontrar a alguien que fuese mayor que el, tomando en cuenta de que realmente tenia su buena cantidad de siglos sobre sus hombros – _Pareces sorprendido…_

_Lo estoy, es difícil encontrar a criaturas mayores que yo.- _le dijo con total sinceridad, por alguna razón había optado por ser sincero con este inmortal, algo que normalmente no era…

_Vives con una – _dijo refiriéndose a Squalo.

_Viví con una y ahora regreso a vivir con ella…_- le respondió, dando a entender de que llevaba tiempo sin convivir con el albino.

_Eso escuche por allí_…_regresaste hace poco a la ciudad ¿No es así? - _inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

_Si_

_¿El mundo estaba aburrido? – _inquirió, deseando saber el porque el menor había deseado regresar a una ciudad tan poco conocida y tan poco importante, si podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo si así lo deseaba.

_Deseaba regresar._

Un silencio les envolvió a los dos, casi como si ambos estuviesen pensando en sus propios porques y en sus propias razones para estar en este lugar en este preciso momento…

_Esta ciudad parece tener un algo que nos atrae – _soltó de repente Lussuria, captando la atención del joven de ojos bicolor, el cual le miró con cierta curiosidad.

_Eso parece. – _de cierta manera entendía a que se refería, que es lo que querían decir sus palabras.

_Bueno yo voy a estar abajo limpiando un poco este lugar – _dijo acercándose al umbral de la puerta nuevamente - _Ahora que hay dos personas un poco de limpieza no vendría mal. – _soltó con voz cantarina mirando al menor.

_¿Limpieza?_

_No te molestes en decirme algo, Squalo siempre que puede me regaña por eso, pero que quieres que te diga, me gusta hacerlo – _si Mukuro había encontrado extraño a Lussuria antes, esto solo lo hacia aun mas. – _Nos vemos…_

_Nos vemos. – _se despidió el peliazul mas que intrigado.

Un inmortal al que le gusta limpiar y cuidar a los demás. Mukuro simplemente le vio salir de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

El peliazul soltó un suspiro de su maleta sacó un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ya después se dedicaría a ordenar su recamara, la presencia de esas sabanas blancas cubriéndolo todo le estaba poniendo algo nervioso, así que lo mejor seria deshacerse de ellas de inmediato…

Así que con su cambio de ropa en mano se adentró en el cuarto de baño, lugar en el cual tomó una ducha rápida para luego vestirse y comenzar a quitar todas las sabanas que cubrían sus muebles.

Se entretuvo haciendo eso, después de deshacerse de las sabanas, se dedicó a limpiar la recamara en si, la cual tenia una buena cantidad de polvo acumulado por los años de abandono, así que sin darse cuenta ocupó gran parte de la mañana en eso, simplemente limpiando y ordenando, el tiempo corrió sin que pudiese darse cuenta de ello.

Horas después, una vez que acabó con su habitación, quedó impresionado al descubrir como el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la recamara. Parecía como si ni un solo día hubiese transcurrido desde la última vez que había estado allí. Algo dentro de su pecho se oprimió ante tal pensamiento, el ardor de un recuerdo en lo profundo de su corazón…

_Curioso…- _fue lo único que pudo decir al comprobar como todo seguía exactamente igual, cada detalle, cada mueble, en cada lugar. Agachó la mirada algo triste – _Quizás un poco de aire sea lo mejor – _Se dijo para si mismo, mientras tomaba su chaqueta, sus gafas y sus guantes.

Salió de la mansión con paso tranquilo, ¿Hace cuando tiempo que no sentía la luz del sol acariciándole la piel? Unos cuantos años ya. Normalmente no acostumbraba a salir a la luz, pero su regreso a la ciudad le había impulsado a pasear por sus calles a la luz del día, solo para ver como el tiempo había corrido en aquel lugar, solo para ver los cambios bajo la luminosa luz del sol.

Ver la gente pasar, yendo y viniendo de sus lugares de trabajo o hogares, los estudiantes paseando con sus amigos, la gente riendo, conversando. Mukuro soltó un largo suspiro mientras continuo paseándose por las calles, completamente solo en medio de una multitud.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan solo…tan extraño, en situaciones como estas, caminando entre medio de la gente, perdido entre una multitud sentía al monstruo dentro de el gruñir, sentía como se retorcía en su interior en búsqueda de salir, en búsqueda de lo único que podía saciarle…

Sangre…

No supo bien porque, pero acabó frente a un instituto, recordaba que antes, había habido otro instituto en el mismo lugar, pero de ese ya no quedaba rastro, en su lugar se levantaba uno nuevo uno moderno, bonito en su estructura simple, carente de todos los detalles que tuvo su predecesor, pero igualmente cuidadosamente construido, el inmortal sonrió con melancolía.

El dolor regresaba…

La tristeza…

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea regresar a la ciudad…

Quizás realmente habido sido una mala idea…

_¡¡Décimo!! – _escuchó que alguien cerca de el gritaba en dirección a la entrada del instituto, ni se había percatado de que la campana acababa de sonar y los estudiantes salían de clases, se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

Se volteó para ver quien era la persona que gritaba, encontrándose con un chico de unos 16 años, de cabello gris y con cierta apariencia de maleante. Mukuro enarcó una ceja ante esto, para luego desviar la mirada en dirección hacia donde el chico caminaba.

Y allí…se quedo petrificado.

¿Es que acaso los años le estaban jugando una ilusión?

¿Acaso sus ojos le engañaban?

¿Acaso al fin había enloquecido?

Eso no podía ser real…simplemente era imposible…

Allí, caminando hacia el chico de cabello gris, estaba la viva imagen de su adorado Vongola, de su perdido y nunca olvidado Primo Vongola.

El chico no parecía tener mas de 16 años, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, cuando había conocido a Primo, este no había tenido mas de 16, llevaba el uniforme del instituto al igual que el peligris, era un poco mas bajo que este, su bolso colgando de su hombro, sus ojos grandes y castaños, y su cabello café desordenado. Todo en el gritaba el recuerdo de Primo, todo en el le reflejaba…

¿Es que acaso veía un espejismo? ¿O lo que veía era real?

_¿Qué sucede Gokudera-kun? – _escuchó que el chico de cabello castaño le preguntaba al peligris, ¿La gente notaria su mirada impresionada? O el hecho de que se había detenido a un lado de la entrada simplemente para mirar con claridad al chico que era el reflejo de su antiguo Vongola.

_Nada, es solo que dijimos que íbamos a ir al cine hoy ¿No es así?_

_¡Cierto! – _exclamó el mas bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro – _Tenemos que esperar a Yamamoto-kun _

_¿Tenemos que esperarle? – _preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, casi como si esperara que el mas bajo le dijera que no había necesidad de esperar al otro.

_Gokudera-kun – _le regañó el castaño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, a lo que el peligris simplemente se encogió de hombros, casi como si aceptara su derrota ante el mas bajo

_Esta bien, le esperaremos. – _y fue en ese momento, que lo vio…el castaño clavó sus ojos cafés en la silueta que estaba de pie junto a la entrada del instituto, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por esta. Mukuro tembló ante el contacto visual directo con ese enorme par de ojos cafés.

_¿Quién… - _se estaba preguntando Tsuna, cuando sin poder aguantar mas el hecho de estar frente al vivo reflejo de su perdido Vongola, la silueta desapareció de regreso a la mansión a una velocidad que ningún humano normal podría jamás soñar.

_¿Sucede algo Décimo?_ – interrogó el mas alto, al ver el rostro del castaño cruzado por la sorpresa.

_No, nada…solo…me pareció ver algo… - _dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada la silueta que había visto ¿Acaso había simplemente desaparecido?

Oh, pero si al destino le gusta jugar con los corazones de las personas, ya sean estos mortales o inmortales.

**Fin capitulo 1.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Cuando cae la noche

**Nota de la autora: **Me disculpo de todo corazón por la eterna demora, pero es que simplemente había sido absorbida por otras historias y por el mundo del cosplay, pero ahora que termine "Insatiable" me veo libre para poder avanzar de manera mas regular en mis demás fic, así que esperen actualización en "Sinful perfection" también.

Pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo que tiene un poco mas de información con respecto a nuestro queridos vampiros favoritos, esto es solo el principio, esta es solo una hojeada a los misterios que están ocultado Squalo y Mukuro, pues ya veran, ya verán que sorpresas les tengo mis queridos lectores.

Ahora me despido, son las 3:36 de la madrugada y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

No olviden sus comentarios.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Blood in the shadows"**

**Capitulo 2: "Cuando cae la noche"**

Tras salir del instituto habían decidido ir a divertirse, a comer algo al centro comercial, quizás ir al cine, disfrutar de un momento juntos, Tsuna disfrutaba de estas cosas simples, de escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos discutir como si fueran un matrimonio, de ver películas y luego criticar cada detalle.

Pero algo no le dejaba tranquilo, hace tan solo unas horas atrás, a la salida del instituto, había jurado ver a alguien, un alguien que le había estado observando atentamente, fijamente, pero al mirar otra vez, no había encontrado a nadie ¿Había sido solo una ilusión? ¿O había realmente visto a alguien mirándole? Frunció el ceño y se llevo su refresco a la boca, disfrutando del frío liquido acariciando su garganta.

_¿Sucede algo Tsuna? – _escuchó que uno de sus amigos le preguntaba.

_No nada, solo estaba pensado – _le respondió al moreno. Yamamoto, jugador numero uno de beisball, simpático, alegre y bastante simple.

_¿Y tu Gokudera?_

_No me molestes – _el castaño rió ante la respuesta de su otro amigo, el peligris. Gokudera, uno de los mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela, de temperamento agresivo y explosivo, pero a pesar de todo con una profunda amabilidad.

_No te pongas así –_ le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

_Arg –_ Tsuna pudo ver como Gokudera desviaba la mirada y murmura ciertas cosas en otro idioma. Era realmente divertido ver a sus dos amigos discutiendo.

_¿Y que hacemos ahora?_ – inquirió el castaño pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

_No lo se ¿Se te ocurre algo?_ – le pregunto Yamamoto.

_¿Podríamos tomas unos helados? – _soltó a modo de sugerencia, mirando a sus dos amigos.

_A mi me parece una buena idea –_ dijo el peligris.

_Entonces vamos._

Al parecer su día aun no terminaba, después de todo, el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca recién marcaba las seis de la tarde, el centro comercial no cerraría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, aun quedaba tiempo para divertirse, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, era un chico que por donde se le viera era normal, quizás algo bajo para sus 16 años de edad, quizás algo torpe en comparación a sus amigos. Pero toda esa simpleza, esa torpeza era compensada con su calida personalidad y con su carácter amable, lo que le convertía en una persona extremadamente sociable, siempre rodeado de gente, siempre con sus amigos, entre ellos el peligris y el moreno que ahora le acompañaban. Algo en Tsunayoshi, en Tsuna le hacia atrayente, le hacia siempre estar rodeado de gente, de personas dispuestas a compartir con el, algo en su calida simpleza podía sacar sonrisas a cualquiera.

Tsuna pasó la mirada por sus dos amigos que le estaban acompañando, pasando por las vitrinas del centro comercial, escuchándoles pelear, el castaño sonrió ampliamente, si de algo podía estar seguro Tsuna, es que tenía buenos amigos a su lado, amigos que nunca le dejarían solo, que siempre estarían con él.

Si había algo a lo que le temía, era a **la soledad.**

Y cada vez que esa palabra, ese concepto llegaba a su cabeza, no podía evitar recordar aquella historia, aquel viejo cuento que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, un cuento que cada vez que escuchaba le estremecía por dentro, le hacia sonreír y llorar a la vez.

**La soledad tenía un nuevo significado cuando escuchaba esa historia.**

Tsuna sabia que esa historia era solo un cuento, una leyenda que gustaban compartir cada tanto tiempo y que en la practica no tenia mayor valor o relevancia, pero muy en el fondo, el castaños sabia de que había una razón de porque, aun hoy, esta historia siguiera contándose.

Tsuna no podía evitar pensar que todo este cuento, quizás no era tan cuento como su familia quería creer, quizás y solo quizás algo esa historia fuese real, después de todo.

Sawada Ieyatsu o mas bien Giotto Vongola, había existido, hace mucho tiempo atrás, y si él era real **¿Quién podría decir que el otro no lo fuera?**

La historia decía así…

Giotto Vongola, de tan solo 15 años, paseando por los terrenos de los cuales era dueña su familia acabo perdiéndose en lo profundo de un oscuro bosque. En lo profundo de este bosque el joven encontró algo más que oscuridad…

**Encontró aquello que vive en la oscuridad.**

En aquel bosque Giotto conoció a un joven. Un joven de gran atractivo, con un pasado tan oscuro y misterioso como la misma noche, un hombre que no parecía mucho mayor que el mismo Vongola, el que con suave palabras de ayuda le había regresado a su hogar sin rasguño alguno, el que con una sonrisa a modo de despedida le había robado el corazón.

Giotto no pudo olvidarlo, y mas de una vez se arriesgo a adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque solo pasa poder encontrar nuevamente a aquel misterioso hombre, pero fue este quien vino en su busca una noche de luna.

Apareciendo en el balcón de la habitación de Giotto, esperándole del otro lado de la ventana, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa, con más de una promesa.

Las visitas se hicieron frecuentes, las palabras cada vez menos necesarias para expresar como se sentían o lo que querían decirse el uno al otro.

**Giotto no era el único que estaba enamorado.**

Más de una vez la promesa de estar juntos salió de los labios de ambos, pero Giotto sabía que había algo en todo esto que no estaba del todo bien, algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no podía decir con seguridad que es lo que era.

**Querían vivir la eternidad juntos.**

Pero…aquella promesa nunca llegó a cumplirse, el misterioso hombre tuvo que irse, prometió regresar, que no seria mucho el tiempo que estarían separados, que cuando regresara se irían juntos, que estarían juntos para siempre.

Giotto murió antes de que el otro regresara, dejando tras de si una promesa incompleta.

Cuando al fin regresó, aquel joven busco respuestas, pero nadie nunca pudo decirle **nada.**

Y es aquí, donde la historia toma muchos rumbos.

Algunos dicen que enloqueció de tristeza. Otros que busco formas de traer de regreso a Giotto, pero nunca pudo lograr nada, con el tiempo simplemente desapareció.

**Solo nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque.**

Esa historia, siempre removía algo en el interior de Tsuna

¿Alguien realmente podía enloquecer de amor? ¿Realmente s Elodia amar tanto a alguien?

La historia era hermosa, pero triste, fuese real o fantasía a Tsuna le gustaba creer que el amor era así de fuerte, que podía causar todas esas cosas y que quizás, solo quizás el destino daba segundas oportunidades cuando las promesas quedaban inconclusas, eso le daba razones para seguir sonriendo y pensar que quizás Giotto en alguna parte podría encontrar la felicidad que había logrado disfrutar durante poco tiempo, y que tal vez ahora podría estar junto a esa persona para siempre.

_¿Por qué sonríes Tsuna? -_escuchó que le preguntaba Yamamoto.

_Recordaba una historia – _le respondió mirando a su amigo

_Tendrás que compartirla en algún momento amigo._

_Por supuesto, por supuesto. – _el silencio les rodeo por unos minutos hasta que Gokudera pareció recordar algo de pronto.

_¿No se va a llevar a cabo la fiesta Vongola este fin de semana?_ – inquirió mirando a Tsuna y luego a Yamamoto.

_Ahora que lo dices…_- el moreno se cruzo de brazos – _¡Tienes toda la razón!_

_¡Oh demonios! ¡Lo había olvidado! – _exclamó el castaño recordando la fiesta anual que llevaba acabo su familia en conmemoración al primer gran empresario Vongola.

**¡Oh la ironía!**

Giotto Vongola.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nos vemos mañana – _se despidió Yamamoto.

_Nos vemos – _le respondió Tsuna, Gokudera a su lado le acompañaba en el trayecto a su casa, por suerte ambos vivían relativamente cerca, así que una vez que el castaño dejara a su amigo solo tendría que caminar unas pocas cuadras hasta su propio hogar.

_¿Seguro que no quiere que le acompañe Décimo?_

_Estoy completamente seguro – _le respondió Tsuna sonriéndole ampliamente.

_Esta bien. – _se detuvieron frente a la casa del peligris, en donde el castaño se despidió para así seguir su camino, el sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo cada vez se ponía mas oscuro, para cuando llegara a su casa las estrellas estarían comenzando a salpicar el cielo.

Había sido una tarde divertida, conversando de cosas, recordando otras tantas, aquella historia, por alguna extraña razón desde lo sucedido a la salida del instituto no había podido dejar de pensar en Giotto, en su historia, en su misterioso amante. Quizás era porque quedaba poco para la celebración anual de la familia, o quizás porque hace poco había escuchado la historia nuevamente, pero sin saber bien el porque no había podido dejar de pensar en todo eso, lo cual no tenia sentido, no ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

_¡No! – _escuchó una voz amortiguada, una voz femenina, Tsuna busco con la mirada por los alrededores, sintiendo solo un poco de miedo abriéndose camino en su pecho. No había nada que temer se dijo a si mismo, no cuando conocía este camino de memoria y lo había recorrido toda su vida.

_Shh~ - _Si, realmente había escuchado algo. Alguien estaba oculto en alguna parte, y ese alguien, no estaba solo, porque lo que acababa de escuchar no sonaba para nada como la mujer.

_¿Hay alguien allí?_ – soltó al aire, sin poder ver bien en algunas parte, los postes de luz de iluminaron de un segundo a otro ¿En que momento se había oscurecido?

La repentina luz le permitió ver algo que no había visto antes, cerca de el, a tan solo unos metros, a la entrada de un callejón un hombre tenia envuelta a una mujer en lo que parecía ser un pasional abrazo, Tsuna desvió la mirada ante esto y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, no tenia nada que ver allí, era solo una pareja compartiendo un beso en la oscuridad, nada que no fuese normal en ello.

A pesar de ello, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al comenzar a alejarse de los otros dos.

Había doblado en una esquina cuando escucho una voz suave y varonil que le detuvo.

_Disculpa – _Tsuna se volteó, encontrándose con el hombre que hasta segundos atrás había estado con aquella mujer.

_¿Si? – _soltó con algo de duda. El hombre era alto de cabello oscuro y largo, de peculiares ojos bicolor y de sonrisa misteriosa, algo en el parecía no encajar del todo dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna ¿Dónde había visto a este hombre antes?

_Creo que esto es tuyo – _dijo entregándole un papel, el castaño lo reconoció de inmediato, era el resumen de un reporte que Gokudera había echo para el, para ayudarle a estudiar para el inminente examen.

_¡Oh!_ _Gracias – _le respondió tomando el papel y guardándolo de inmediato en su bolsillo.

_De nada –_ el hombre sonrió, y Tsuna no pudo evitar notar una pequeña mancha roja en la comisura de su labio. ¿lápiz labial?

Y tras eso el hombre de alejó dejando al castaño con una intriga mas en la cabeza, estaba casi seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte antes ¿Pero en donde?

Retomó su camino y no fue hasta que estaba entrando en su hogar que la respuesta le golpeo de lleno en el rostro.

_¡En el instituto! – _lo había visto allí, ¡No había sido una ilusión! Había sido real, había estado allí, lo había visto.

Tsuna se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado obtener una respuesta a una gran interrogante, y con ello podría descansar en paz.

Solo hasta que otra gran duda le asaltara la cabeza.

¿Qué posibilidades existían para que se encontraran de nuevo el mismo día?

El castaño no pudo evitar pensar que pocas.

Muy pocas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Veo que has regresado._

_No me molestes Squalo._

_Solo decía._

Y tras eso el albino vio al otro subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, a la que supo que había llegado cuando escuchó el portazo resonar por todo el pasillo. Squalo no puede evitar pensar que Mukuro parecía actuar como un adolescente, fue con ese ultimo pensamiento que algo pareció hacer click dentro de su cabeza ¿Por qué Mukuro estaba actuando así? Había regresado hace tan solo un mes y pareciera que el menor de los dos no tenia descanso, apenas se ocultaba el sol vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, el albino no tenia idea de adonde iba ni porque, pero algo en su actuar se le hacia extraño.

Varias veces le había preguntado si se estaba alimentando bien, a pesar de que la preocupación era realmente innecesaria, criaturas tan viejas como ellos podían pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo sin beber si quiera una gota de sangre humana, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo en el actuar errático de Mukuro le parecía extraño.

Al albino soltó un largo suspiro, y se encaminó a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos de malgastar su tiempo en pensamientos relacionados con Mukuro, el sol estaba por salir, lo que significaba que era hora de descansar.

Una vez en su cuarto, con las pesadas cortinas cerradas, dándole una completa oscuridad al lugar, el albino se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedar solo con unos pantalones holgados puestos, para luego adentrarse en su cama, quien dijo que los vampiros dormían solo en ataúdes estaba bastante equivocado, los ataúdes eran solo una opción en situaciones que realmente lo ameritaban, las camas eran apreciadas para dormir, y bueno…para otras cosas.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mundo fuese absorbido y cobijado por Morfeo.

Otra vez soñaba con lo mismo ¿Cuánto mas tendría que torturarse a si mismo? ¿Cuánto mas su subconsciente le haría este daño? No valía la pena lamentarse por cosas que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero al parecer su cabeza no estaba muy de acuerdo, o por lo menos el lado de su mente que parecía querer torturarlo con la repetición de esos recuerdos, de esos sueños.

Squalo se removió en la cama pero no despertó, nunca despertaba, dormía hasta que el sueño terminara, exactamente en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento.

¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer todo esto?

Corría por el bosque, estaba herido, podía sentir como la sangre se derramaba por la herida en su hombro, no podría seguir mucho tiempo así, si no hacia algo para detener la sangre, para tratar la herida, perdería la conciencia y el sol le atraparía, o peor aun…

**Ellos lo harían.**

Había hecho todo para pasar desapercibido, incluso había logrado teñir su cabello oscuro para poder pasar sin mayores problemas, pero justamente tenia que llover, justamente tenia que caer su capucha y dejar al descubierto su cabello plateado.

**Era sabido que solo criaturas poseían tal color de cabello. Solo demonios podían tener la luna reflejada de aquella manera.**

No era su culpa ser albino, nunca lo había sido, incluso cuando había sido humano su cabello había sido así, no había manera de cambiarlo, pero estas personas, estos aldeanos le vieron y sintieron la amenaza, casi como si supieran con exactitud que no se trataba de un ser humano.

**No sabían que era un vampiro, pero solo hecho de parecer un demonio bastaba para que fuese una amenaza para todos.**

Le emboscaron, una bala había atravesado por completo su hombro, había logrado zafarse de las cuerdas con las que habían querido contenerle, había logrado escapar por muy poco, solo un poco mas lento y le hubiesen cortado la cabeza.

**Y eso si que le hubiese matado.**

Era inmune al sol y a todas esas cosas que normalmente la gente intentaba usar en contra de los demonios, era una criatura antigua, esas cosas no le afectarían jamás.

Pero las herida letales, eran otra cosa.

Si no se alimentaba, si no trataba las heridas, podía perder tal cantidad de sangre que caería inconciente, y al hacerlo seria presa fácil para cualquier persona que lo considerada una amenaza.

Y ellos, los humanos, podrían matarle.

Ya no podía correr mas, el dolor era demasiado para su cuerpo, había resistido bastante, les había perdido de vista, ya no escuchaba los pasos en la lejanía. Se detuvo, se dejó caer a los pies de un enorme árbol, su respiración estaba trabajada y su visión cada vez más borrosa, perdería la conciencia en poco tiempo.

**Su destino estaba sellado.**

_No deberías estar aquí – _escuchó una voz, ¿Tan débil estaba que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de alguien mas?

_¡Vete! – _exclamó a todo lo que su voz podía a estas alturas, lo que no era mucho tomando en cuenta su situación.

_No parecer estar muy bien._

_Ahora eres adivino - _¿Quién demonios estaba allí queriendo hacerle sentir aun mas patético? - _¿Quién eres? - _espetó con furia - _¿Otro mas que quiere matarme? ¡Vamos hazlo! No tengo fuerzas para pelear – _le dijo, cada vez estaba mas cansado, cada vez podía ver menos. Pudo escuchar pasos, pasos que se acercaban a el. Y así es como llegaba su final.

_¿Matarte?_ _¿Por qué querría matarte?_ – la voz sonaba ahora mucho mas cerca, casi podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo humano cerca suyo, pero ahora que escuchaba con mas atención, la voz era masculina, pero no sonaba como la de un adulto.

_Vete de aquí –_ intentó mover su brazo para alejar a quien sea que estaba arrodillado cerca de el, solo para terminar con su muñeca firmemente sujeta por una mano calida.

_Estas herido._

_No me digas, no me había percatado de ello – _soltó con sarcasmo, pudo sentir unos dedos calidos tocando la piel herida de su hombro -_¡Ah! – _los dedos se alejaron de inmediato.

_Parece ser grave_

_Solo, déjame aquí, vete – _su vista era un caos, la oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad que demonios pasaba, lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue un brillante par de ojos rojos mirándole fijamente con determinación.

Squalo despertó sobresaltado, otra vez el mismo sueño, otra vez el dolor de aquella herida, la preocupación de aquel extraño, y por supuesto…

**Aquellos ojos rojos.**

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el largo cabello que caía como cascada de plata por sus hombros pálidos para ir a parar a las sabanas de su cama. Otra vez con lo mismo, soltó un largo suspiro para luego ponerse de pie, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, solo para comprobar que el sol aun resplandecía en el exterior, lo más probable es que no había dormido demasiado tiempo, quizás solo un par de horas.

Debía intentar conciliar el sueño, por lo menos intentarlo, aunque Squalo estaba mas que seguro de que si lograba dormir nuevamente, su cabeza le remontaría nuevamente al pasado, le mostraría otra vez esos recuerdos, esas manos calidas sanando su cuerpo herido, esos ojos rojos mirándole con determinación.

Renegándose a su destino ya sellado, el albino regreso a su cama, no quería cerrar sus ojos, no quería dormir y ver otra vez esos ojos. Pero al parecer su cabeza tenia absolutamente otros planes para el, así que sin poder hacer nada mas cayó rendido en las redes de Morfeo nuevamente.

Esta vez no corría, no como en el sueño anterior.

Este era otro recuerdo, no sabia porque, pero temía que era peor que el anterior, algo en su interior se lo decía, no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando todo esto.

Podía sentir nuevamente aquella emoción, ese sentimiento de felicidad, de alegría que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, que solo había sentido en aquel momento. Los árboles a su alrededor se hicieron mas densos, las grandes, cubriendo el cielo sobre su cabeza, sumergiéndole en una oscuridad aun mas absoluta, oscuridad que no era obstaculo para el, se paso una mano por su cabello.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener el cabello así de **corto.**

Se detuvo al escuchar pasos, al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo, sonrió de manera nerviosa. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba aquí? ¿Que no le veía a **él**?

_¿Nadie te vio? – _preguntó el albino a la silueta encapuchada que se había detenido frente a el.

_Nadie – _le respondió de manera seca - _Esta no es la primera vez que hago esto Squalo, deberías dejar de ser tan paranoico. – _le dijo como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

_Tengo mis razones para serlo. – _Squalo le miró cruzándose de brazos, enfadado por lo que había dicho.

_Lo se, lo se – _el encapuchado se deshizo de su capa, dejándola caer aun lado. No parecía tener mas de 18 años, aunque en la practica, Squalo no parecía mayor que eso, de cabello negro lacio y desordenado, y con un llamativo par de ojos rojos que miraban detenidamente al albino de pies a cabeza. - _¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu cabello? – _soltó de la nada.

_Si, muchas veces – _le dijo el albino acercándose al otro, el moreno era mas alto, solo un poco mas alto, era curioso como el joven humano se veía mayor que el mismo Squalo, pero era solo un truco de su juventud eterna, tomaría años para poder alcanzar un cuerpo adulto, su desarrollo como vampiro aun tenia mucho camino por andar.

_Deberías dejarlo crecer, me encantaría verte con el cabello largo, muy largo ¿Te había dicho eso?_

_Si, también me lo había dicho – _el moreno rió.

_Solo decía, en caso de que lo hubieses olvidado._

_No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – _dijo el albino desviando la mirada.

_Nunca puedes quedarte mucho tiempo – _le respondió el otro acariciando su rostro – _Pero yo se porque tiene que ser así, estas en peligro, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo._

_Siempre estaré en peligro, quizás no debería haber regresado, podría ponerte a ti en peligro – _soltó Squalo algo nervioso.

_El peligro no me importa mientras pueda estar contigo._

_Es que no lo entiendes, es cosa de tiempo para que me encuentren, y si te ven conmigo…- _se detuvo, clavando sus ojos claros en los rojos del otro – _pensarán que eres uno de los míos._

_Squalo. – _dijo casi en un susurro.

_No intentes contradecirme, tú sabes que lo que digo es verdad. – _le dijo sin dejar de mirarle. Cada vez se volvía más difícil, cada vez más complicado el encontrarse.

_Se que es verdad, pero no te preocupes._

_¿¡Como quieres que no me preocupe! El solo estar aquí, los dos solos es un peligro para ambos. – _exclamó preocupado, nervioso.

_No nos encontraran, lo prometo._

_Esta bien._

¡Oh! Squalo recordaba esa noche con claridad, la recordaba como si solo hubiese sido ayer y no hace unos cuantos cientos de años atrás.

Después de eso el sueño se transformó en aquella horrible pesadilla. Aquella pesadilla que se sabia de memoria, aquella que le atormentaba cada vez que…

No…no valía la pena pensar en eso, no valía la pena intentar cambiar algo, el sueño, la pesadilla seguiría su curso, como siempre lo hacia, como siempre lo había hecho en todo este tiempo.

Sin poder hacer nada, Squalo repitió la historia.

Aquella noche les emboscaron, sin saberlo no habían seguido al moreno, le habían seguido a él ¡A él! Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiese tenido mas cuidado.

A duras penas logró escapar, estaba herido, muy herido, pero eso no era nada comparado al otro, el humano por el que había arriesgado todo, incluso sus propias emociones estaba a su lado, con la respiración trabajada y con una herida en su cuerpo que no paraba de sangrar. El moreno no sobreviviría, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Los ojos claros de Squalo se llenaron de lagrimas que no derramaría, no aun, esto no podía estar pasando ¡No podía estar pasando!

_Squalo…- _soltó el moreno en un susurro.

_No, no hables, estas demasiado herido, guarda tus energías. – _le dijo el albino acomodando al otro sobre su regazo, con cuidado de no empeorar su estado.

_Squalo, tu igual estas herido – _le dijo señalando la herida en su brazo.

_Esto no es nada._

_Tú y yo sabemos que estas mintiendo Squalo. – _el albino guardo silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía con fuerza.

_No digas nada, por favor, no digas nada –_ Squalo pudo ver como el moreno dibujaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Por qué su piel ahora se veían mas pálida?

_Lo mas probable es que no sobreviva Squalo –_ comenzó a hablar, su respiración sonaba trabajada – _Debes escapar, no regreses, vete de aquí._

_¡No! – _movió la cabeza negativamente, no quería, no le dejaría solo.

_No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes morir Squalo –_ le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – _Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que sobrevivas – _el albino le miró enarcando una ceja ¿A que se refería? – _Bebe de mí y escapa Squalo._

Aquellas palabras le dejaron petrificado, casi como si fueran un juego de su cabeza ¿Realmente las había escuchado? ¿Realmente el otro las había dicho?

_No me lo perdonaría jamás si te quedas aquí para morir a mi lado – _le dijo levantando una mano y acariciando el rostro de Squalo, su mano estaba manchada de sangre – _No quiero que mueras Squalo, porque si mueres no podremos encontrarnos d en nuevo._

_No… ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! – _le dijo sintiendo como ahora las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, no quería detenerlas, quizás ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba llorando ¿hace cuando tiempo que no lloraba? No recordaba del todo cuando tiempo llevaba sin derramar una lágrima.

_Squalo, yo no sobreviviré, sin importar cuanto tu lo desees, soy un simple humano, frágil humano – _le dijo – _Tu no, tu eres una criatura eterna, tu podrás encontrarme de nuevo, estoy seguro de que tu podrás._

_No creo ser capaz…- _susurro el albino.

_Si puedes –_ le respondió con firmeza – _Beberás de mi y me dejaras, escaparas y te esconderás, sobrevivirás y me buscaras, porque estoy seguro de que naceré de nuevo solo para encontrarte, solo para estar contigo._

_Y esta vez no te dejaré ir._

_Y esta vez no me dejaras ir. – _el moreno sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Squalo sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

El albino se inclino hasta que su rostro tocó el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, sintiendo su aroma, tan calido y humano, tan cargado de aquel olor metálico característico de la sangre.

_Te amo Squalo._

Squalo clavo sus afilados dientes en aquella piel.

**Fin capitulo 2.**


End file.
